booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lurky Boi
The Lurky Boi is a shark that roams through the entire sea of Booga Booga and is meant to penalize players that don't use boats by dealing heavy damage to them. It appears as two fins in the water, but if you put your camera into the water, you can see the full model. Location Anywhere on the Ocean Drops When killed it drops 4-6 Raw Fish. Domesticated The Domestic Boi was introduced with the Shark Rider update. When tamed, the Domestic Boi is rideable and will attack structures and people that make contact with its face. A Lurky Boi can be tamed by placing a Saddle on it by clicking its fin while holding the saddle. The Lurky Boi will then transform into a Domestic Boi. The Domestic Boi is currently the second fastest water mount in game, beaten only by the Domestic Goldy Boi. Steering the Domestic Boi too far onto land will disable it. Also for some reason Domestic Bois give 30 exp when killed. Trivia * The most efficient way of killing these are by hitting them from your boat. You will not take any damage by using this strategy. * If the player itself and the raft sink to the floor, the Lurky Boi would be able to bite you. To make it happen, you can put a lot of stuffs on your raft and it would sink to the sea. * The Lurky Boi can be domesticated and its name will change to The Domestic Boi. It turns into a rideable Lurky Boi and is steerable. In addition to this the Domestic Boi is faster than any other mount able to travel over water, making it superior to any raft in the game for travel purposes. ** However, this can leave the rider vulnerable to other Lurky Bois. * The Domestic Boi can be used to kill players on rafts, and to kill other Lurky/Domestic Bois. It can also be used to destroy sailboats or any water vehicle to be added in the future. * * This does not apply to a domestic boi. * For some reason when a Domestic Boi is killed it gives 30 EXP, making it quite good. * You can wriggle into some ponds if they're close enough to shore. * Sometimes they are not seen in the water because they are lower into the ground. This is a bug that appeared in the Antmen Update. Due to Ants being added into Booga Booga. the Lurky Boi gets too much lag and ends up going underwater, making them hard to spot unless they come up. ** This bug can make them even more dangerous than before, since they are hard to see. ** However, this bug was fixed in the Mojo Update. ** The bug appeared again in the Map Legacy Update. ** This bug was fixed again in the Small Update. * This has a Golden counterpart known as the Goldy Boi. * They all randomly went extinct in the Thanksgiving 2019 update. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Enemy Category:Animals Category:Water